wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Potatocis
Potatocis was a lost Primarch of the Second Legion. Interestingly, he was known to be a Perpetual - an immortal being that was nigh impossible to kill that could regenerate whenever he sustained serious mortal injuries. His gene seed was so pure, his was used to make others after him. So he Is kind of a father to his brothers. History He was spread to the planet of Spudican. He was sent to the loving family of Yakob and Jelsian who thought him good Potato values. The planet was inhabited by a race of sentient, humanoid, potatoes. When he landed through unknown sorcery, he became a potato. When he was born he fended of his village from the Dark Tots (known also as the Dark Taters), evil corrupted versions of potatoes. At the end of the battle he was victorious, encircled by hundreds of bodies, but lay dying. All where surprised to see what happened then. The second of many strange genetic occurrence within Potatocis was he was a Perpetual, and a powerful one. Minutes after his corpse was found, he appeared a few feet away in a new, remade body as the old one disappeared. His armor and weaponry even came with him. Being invincible he soon ruled the planet, its people loved him. The Dark Tots gathered though, and soon, a massive attacks followed which devastated the Potato Lands. Potatocis rallied the defenses. Though he fought boldly he was defeated time and time again. Though he could resurrect, if death was too frequent it would be slowed, and due to the combat he was in his death was frequent indeed. His army fell back to Primar, the capital, and readied for there final stand. However, the primarch had a plan. Extended forces returned to the capital and ambushed the Dark Taters. Squished between two forces, the dark ones were put down. At the end of the battle the Emperor came down from the sky. He recruited Potatocis. sensing this was his master, the primarch followed him. Potatocis was a valued asset to the Imperium for many years, until his new mission came. He would explore the nearby galaxies to see if they are fit to be claimed. He took his warship, The Flying Spud, and set off. Tragedy struck when his way back was blocked by a massive warp storm. Potatocis hae been locked in this galaxy for many years. Due to the warp's dark magic, for him it has only been hundreds of years. But back in the Milky Way Galaxy, it had been thousands. Now that the warp storm abated, he was able to return to his beloved Imperium, to find it under siege by a darkness beyond imagining... The Legion of the Mashed The Legion of the Mashed is an army of the willing spirits of fallen potatoes. While in the other galaxy he found a race called the Cearadarn. He asked for peace, but in their pride they denied it. They were adept as using the spirits of their fallen Legionaries, but in the end it wasn't enough. They were able to do this from a relic of great power. It is unknown where it came from but it is theorized it is a shard of an Eldar god. It was able to harness the spirits of the fallen, and letting them come back in a corporeal form. In this form they are hard to hit but can still interact with the worlds, making them powerful soldiers. He uses it too summon the willing spirits of fallen potatoes to aid him. They take on the appearance of spectral potatoes. The relic has recently been sadly destroyed in the fourth Ps war, and accidently used to resurrect ps. His Legion The Spudicus Legion were proud and adventurous. Only coming from potato planets, or planets ruled by potatoes, this all potato legion was a little odd. When hungry they feasted on the regenerative flesh. While they were proud and confident they cared for the lesser people of the imperium. While outside the galaxy, seeking better organization, Potatocis wrote the Book of Tactics (formally known as the Potatus Tacticus). This split the II Legion up into chapters, or as they are called in potato gothic, Sacks, the Potato gothic word for 'chapter'. Each of these Sacks possessed eleven companies, and followed about the same hierarchy as normal chapters. He was close with the Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman, and so, before he left they shared many ideas. That is why their Codexes are so close to each other. Some of these chapters are known as the Doomspuds, Potatoes of Death, Blades of Spudican, and Sons of the Spud. Current times In recent times, There have been 4 wars known as the Ps wars. Defending the system of Wykiam, a new xenos foe named ps arrived. In the first war, He strived for godhood, and in an terrible battle fought Potatocis. Potatocis won, and the war was over. In the second war he returned, Defeating Potatocis and having to be bombed. On fire, he grabbed on to Potatocis. Potatocis shot him off. He made a clone of Potatocis as he died and both got thrown into the warp. Potatocis returned 3 weeks later with his clones head. In the third, he came, and defeated Potatocis in the first battle of Wykal. Potatocis retreated to his father the emperor, and the emperor put his powers into Potatocis. As this happened, Ps corrupted the galaxy, Brought ruin all over, and destroyed most of the Potato race. Potatocis moved to fight Ps, But the shadow in the warp took away the power, and the astronomican. Ps began to kill Potatocis, but before he breathed his last Potatocis thrust him through the throat. Ps exploded, his different body parts flying to different planets. Potatocis and his Ctan ally Ragnaros, Chased down these parts and exterminatused the massive body parts. His brain was at Terra. This was actually on the planet, while the others were in orbit. Potatocis landed, destroying it. While Rag sat on his bridge, Ps teleported to him Begging for mercy. He got the Emperors mercy. The fourth war. Ps made an alliance with chaos. In response, Potatocis made a imperial army. Led by him and Warzalore, a Imperial fists, they attacked Ps. Making it to his fortress, they fought him but in this Ps infected Warzalore, and Potatocis had to mercy kill him. it took the chaos gods themselves coming down to beat ps. In this fight were the legion of the mashed. Potatocis used his stone to try to resurrect the fallen. He accidently brought back ps. He gained the power of all the spirits, and even when Potatocis destroyed the stone, Ps remained. He now had godlike power, destroying the imperial forces. He threw Potatocis through the warp to a random destination. Having respect for his enemy, he sent Potatocis with some potato seeds. Potatocis appeared in his capital in the other galaxy with vengeance on his mind. The fifth war. Potatocis, now grimmer and of a darker mood, built up an empire in the other galaxy. Meanwhile, Ps made a Utopia where all had a place. Potatocis was kind of surprised by this...then he remembered. Ps was a dark man. His empire was built on dark rituals, sacrifices, and other such things. Potatocis reasoned Ps kingdom would do better under his rule. His armies begin retaking planets, and he meets Ragnaros, who was never really Potatocis friend, and they fight each other on the planet of Maleptus, while in his castle Ps does a dark ritual. As Potatocis is about to charge Rag, he is teleported by Ps ritual. He appears in a circular room, On the walls are all kinds of massive Ps, the combined Pyche of all Ps, for like the Tyranids they had a physic connection. (ps named his creations ps) staring down at him, With the great Ps staring down at him. They began to pull Potatocis mind apart, torturing him. As Potatocis is about to be killed for good, he stabs himself on his own blade, and dies. His corpse teleports back to his flagship. By himself he stealthily flies to Ps capitol, and goes into Ps fortress, slaughtering all the way. At the gates he meets an avatar of the Great Ps, and kills him. He moves into the castle, slaughtering, until he sees a statue of Ps, covered in tribute. He knocks it over, and another avatar appears, which he slays. He makes it to Ps throne, where he controls all Ps from, and is swarmed by many Ps, and the great Ps himself. But he makes it to the throne...which he uses to consume the souls of all Ps in existance. They all die, and Ps empire is consumed into Potatocis. Ps himself is locked away in the warp. And Potatocis...his new imperium spand galaxies. Wargear *''Burn Blade'': He bears the Burn Blade, not unlike the Emperor's blade, taking the form of a large flaming sword which can burn its enemies. *''Armour of Geobalt'': Forged by the great smith Geobalt with ancient technology from the Dark Age of Technology, (lost when Geobalt was slain by Dark Taters) it offers much protection. However, even that's not enough to protect Potatocis. The armour is also known to emit a glow. *''Rakenhof Robe'': He slew a race of beast-like humanoids called the Rakenhof while in the other galaxy. He took the great red tinted robe of their leader. The sight of their leader's glory inspires his men, and it offers much protection. Category:Characters Category:Humour Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Alternate Universe Category:Potatoes Category:Legiones Astartes (AU)